


Like There's No One Around (podfic)

by Wynkat



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Real Person Fiction, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Oh honey, when was the last time someone took care of you?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like There's No One Around (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like There's No One Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158663) by [ragingrainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow). 



> (What happened after [that picture](http://twitpic.com/3rehkg/full/) was taken?)
> 
> Written for glam_kink prompt: Adam/Sonique, sex in public.

“Like There's No One Around" by RagingRainbow

Time: 6:37 [ Like there's no one around](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j283dfilf836xk9/Like_There%27s_No_One_Around.mp3)


End file.
